Thorn (JoshuaD)
'General Information' Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 5 Experience: 10002 XP (Next level at 15,000) Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: The Sword Saints First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Basics' Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 51 Height: 6'3" Weight: 230 lbs Hair: White Eyes: Amber Skin: Sun-Browned White Vision: Darkvision 60' 'Appearance' Thorn looks like a soldier at the end of a long campaign. His skin is worn and rarely cleanly shaven. His weapons are well cared for. He lacks any fancy adornments. 'Demeanor' Thorn looks ready to fight at a moment's notice. He rarely smiles. He speaks in short, cut sentences. He is a man of action, not of words. He is resigned to a life of violence even though he believes in peace. 'Background' Thorn served with the military for a few years as a figher. After some time it was discovered that he had the favor of the gods, and so he would use his powers to tend to his friends after the battle. He watched brothers die in meaningless battles in the names of kings they've never met. He watched good men killed by other good men in the name of sport. He is tired and angry. He mustered out of the army. Rorn will now always remind him of violence and death, so he left Rorn as a guard for a caravan without asking the destination. He arrived in Venza. 'Languages' Racial: Common Racial: Celestial Regional: Inner Sea Int Bonus: Draconic 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL STR 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- CON 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- INT 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- WIS 18 (+4) | 15 2 1 CHA 14 (+2) | 12 2 -- 'Combat' ' ' Total Con FC 1 2 3 4 5 HP: 37 = 5 0 8 6 6 6 6 ' ' Total Dex Trt Feat IounStone Init: +9 = 2 2 4 1 ' ' Total Cleric BAB: +3 = 3 ' ' Total Base BAB Str Dex Size CMB: +4 = - 3 1 - 0 CMD: 16 = 10 3 1 2 0 ' ' Total Base Armor Domain Speed: 30 = 30 -10 10 Energy Resistance: 5 Acid, 5 Cold, 5 Electric 'AC' ' ' Total Base Size Dex Armor Shield Deflect Natural AC: 23 = 10 0 2 7 2 1 1 Flat: 21 = 10 0 - 7 2 1 1 Touch: 13 = 10 0 2 - - 1 - 'Saves' ' ' Total Ability Cleric Cloak Fort: +6 = 1 4 1 Reflex: +4 = 2 1 1 Will: +9 = 4 4 1 'Melee' Offense ' ' TOTALS | ATTACK | DAMAGE | INFO ' ' Atk Dmg | Bab Str | Wpn Str | Crit Type Special Longsword: 4 1d8+1 | 3 1 | 1d8 1 | 19/x2 Slash Morningstar: 4 1d8+1 | 3 1 | 1d8 1 | 20/x2 Bludg Dagger: 4 1d4+1 | 3 1 | 1d4 1 | 19/x2 Pierce Ranged Offense ' ' Atk Dmg | Bab Dex | Wpn Clr/2 | Firebolts: 5 1d6+2 | 3 2 | 1d6 2 | 20/x2 Fire Ranged Touch 'Racial Traits' +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Aasimars are insightful, confident, and personable. Native Outsider: Aasimars are outsiders with the native subtype. Medium: Aasimars are Medium creatures and have no bonuses ' ' or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Aasimars have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Aasimars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Aasimars have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and ' ' Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability: Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ' ' ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, ' ' and electricity resistance 5. Languages: Aasimars begin play speaking Common and Celestial. ' ' Aasimars with high Intelligence scores can chooose from ' ' from the following languages: Draconic, Dwarven, ' ' Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. 'Class Features' Cleric Aura Good Aura Channel Energy 3d6 Domains Travel, Ash Travel - Passive Gain 10' Movement Travel - Agile Feet Free action: For the next round, you ignore all difficult ' ' terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. ' ' Use 3 + your Wisdom modifier per day Ash - Fire Bolts See Attacks Above Ash - Domain Spells 1. Burning Hands 2. Product Flame 3. Fireball 4. Wall of Fire 5. Fire Shield 6. Fire Seeds 7. Disintegrate 8. Incendiary Cloud 9. Fiery Body Travel - Domain Spells 1. Longstrider 2. Locate Object 3. Fly 4. Dimension Door 5. Teleport 6. Find the Path 7. Teleport (Greater) 8. Phase Door 9. Astral Projection 'Spellcasting' Caster Level: 5 Class(5) + Misc(0) Concentration: +9 Class(5) + Stat(4) 'Spells Per Day' ' ' Total Base Wis Domain Cantrips: 4 = 4 Level 1: 4+1 = 3 + 1 + 1 Level 2: 2+1 = 2 + 1 + 1 'Prepared Spells' Level 0 1. Create Water 2. Detect Magic 3. Light 4. Enhanced Diplomacy Level 1 1. Protection from Evil 2. Sanctuary 3. Obscuring Mist 4. Burning Hands D: Longstrider Level 2 1. Burst of Radiance 2. Summon Monster II 3. Slot D. Locate Object Level 3 1. Dispel Magic 2. Fly D. Fireball 'Character Traits' Reactionary: +2 to Initiative Dangerously Curious: +1 to Use Magic Device, and it becomes a class skill 'Feats' Selective Channeling: Exclude 2 (Charisma Mod) targets from channel effect Improved Initiative: +4 to Initiative Channeled Shield Wall: Swift action, use channel energy to give myself and adjacent allies +2 to AC when using shields 'Skill Points' Adventuring Ranks(A): 20 = + INT(1)x5 + FC(5) Background Ranks(B): 10 = [ Base(2)x5] Skill Ranks Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Appraise 1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Artistry (Woodcarving) 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Bluff 2 | 0 - | - 2(CHA) - - | Climb -4 | 0 - | - 1(STR) -5 - - | Craft 1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Diplomacy 11 | 4 - | 3 2(CHA) 2 - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Disguise 2 | 0 - | - 2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Fly -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Handle Animal 2 | 0 0 | - 2(CHA) - - | Heal 4 | 0 - | - 4(WIS) - - | Intimidate 2 | 0 - | - 2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana 5 | 1 - | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering 2 | 1 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Engineering 1 | 0 1 | - 1(INT) - - | K. Geography 1 | 0 1 | - 1(INT) - - | K. History 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Local 1 | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Nature 2 | 1 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Nobility 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Planes 5 | 1 - | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Religion 5 | 1 - | 3 1(INT) - - | Linguistics 1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Lore (Military History) 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore (Famous Swords) 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore (The Sword Saints) 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore (War machines) 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Perception 6 | 0 - | - 4(WIS) 2 - | Perform 2 | 0 0 | - 2(CHA) - - | Profession (Cooking) 8 | 0 1 | 3 4(WIS) - - | Ride -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Sense Motive 8 | 1 - | 3 4(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Spellcraft 9 | 5 - | 3 1(INT) - - | Stealth -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Survival 4 | 0 - | - 4(WIS) - - | Swim -4 | 0 - | - 1(STR) -5 - - | Use Magic Device 11 | 5 - | 3 2(CHA) 1 - | 'Gear' # $ Each $ Total Lbs Item Location 1 1000 1000 1 Cloak of Resistance Shoulders 1 2000 2000 - Amulet of Natural Armor Neck 1 1350 1350 25 +1 Breastplate Armor 1 2000 2000 - Ring of Protection Ring 1 1156 1156 5 +1 Steel Buckler Shield 1 15 15 4 Longsword Hip 1 12 12 4 Heavy Mace Back 1 2 2 1 Dagger Boot 1 500 500 - Cracked DRP Ioun Stone Floating 1 1 1000 - Pearl of Power (Level 1) Pocket 2 1 2 - Holy Symbol - Handheld Pocket 1 1 1 - Holy Symbol - Necklace Neck 1 1 1 - Holy Symbol - Braclet Left Wriest 1 1 1 - Holy Symbol - Braclet Right Wrist 1 1 2 2 Backpack Back 5 0.01 5 - Vials Backpack 5 0.01 0.05 - Candles Backpack 5 1 0.05 - Chalk Backpack 1 0.02 1 - Flint and Steel Backpack 5 0.8 0.1 - Parchment Backpack 1 0.1 0.8 - Signal Whistle Backpack 1 0.1 0.1 0.5 Empty Stack Backpack 1 75 75 - Light Horse - Total: 9049.1 42.5 'Encumbrance' Current: Light Light: 0 - 43 Medium: 43 - 86 Heavy: 86 - 130 Lift: 260 Push/Drag: 650 'Finances Summary' +150 Starting Gold +8903 Witchtower of Belhaim -9049.1 Current Inventory -0 Lost / Consumed Items -X Living Expenses +75 Forward for Return to the Haven Mission -75 Purchase Light Horse +3.9 Total 'Coins' Platinum: 0 Gold: 1 Silver: 9 Copper: 0 Total: 1.9 'Level Up Tracker' Level 4 rebuilt Level 5 Favored Class: Skill Point Channel Energy: 2d6 -> 3d6 Hit Points': +6 (no roll d8) Skills: +4 regular, +2 background (2 class, 1 int, 1 favored) +2 Adventure Spellcraft (3 -> 5) +2 Adventure Use Magic Device (3 -> 5) +1 Background Knowledge Engineering (0 -> 1) +1 Background Knowledge Geography (0 -> 1) Spells: Level 3: +2 / +1 = +1 (Class), +1 (Wis), +1 (Domain) Selected: Fireball (domain), Fly (domain), Dispel Magic Feat: Channeled Shield Wall Caster Level: +1 (4 -> 5) Concentration: +1 (4 -> 5) Experience: +1716 (22 / day from 8/29/2018 through 11/15/2018 - 78 days). Gold: To be done at end of adventure - Should be 1950 for the rest of level 4. 'Approvals' *'Level 4 Rebuild' - FrancisJohn (Judge) - Aug 30, 2018 *'Level 1' - Sezarious (Non-Judge) - Sep 11, 2018 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Witch Tower of Belhaim